cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Catering Truck
The Catering Truck was first introduced to the exterior of the cafe on July 7th, 2010. The idea of this truck is to be able to serve food and make money from not only in the cafe, but in a truck as well. Cater birthday parties, dinners, business meetings, BBQs, and so much more! In order to unlock your Catering Truck, you need to finish the Spice It Up goal. Adviceitem.png|Friendly Advice Recomend.png|Recommendations VIP.png|VIP Clients To be able to complete your truck you will need to collect the following by sending requests to cafe friends: * Friendly Advice (12) * Recommendations (16) * VIP Clients (12) For every request you accept, you are automatically given 25 VIP dinners to serve. Catering Orders When you have collected all of the required requests, you are ready for business. If you click on the Catering Truck (from either inside or outside views), it will give you the current order list. If you click on the "Help Friends" tab here you can see what orders your neighbors are working on and help them out, without them using up a request. You do not need to be on the same order they are in order to help. By pressing on any order, you can open up the profile for it which includes what needs to be done and what the rewards for completion are. On November 18th, the Catering Orders layout was changed to a more professional look. In this layout you can see how much percent your friend has helped. It will show the exact dishes they have cooked. With the new Catering Orders layout, you need to collect some Catering Points to unlock a certain catering order (ex. you need 2 to unlock the Fancy Dinner Party and The Banquet catering orders). You'll get some catering points after you complete a catering order. Current known orders are: * Wholesale Dale * Birthday Party * Dinner Party * Upgrade Your Catering Business * Grandpa's BBQ * Sunday Brunch * Corporate Luncheon * The Banquet * Magical Tea Party * Baby Shower * Company Holiday Party * Rock the Backstage Party * Cater The Winter Ball * Graduation Party * A Fire-Cracking Feast * Kickoff Cookout! * Party at the Ski Lodge * Red Carpet Refreshment * Make Mardi Gras Merry * 7th Inning Snacks * OK Karaoke * Spring Fling * Lake Party Picnic * Picture-Perfect Prom * Dog Show Dinner * Renaissance Feast * Book Club Brunch * Feed the Fashion Show * Picnic at the Park * Album Release Party * Cater a School Lunch * Baby Naming Party * Help out the Hoedown * Cater the Sock Hop * Opening Night * Wedding Rehearsal * Cook for the Crafts Show * Soap Box Supper * Dinner at the Shelter * Cook For The Campers * Cater the Fleet Week * Cater the Family Reunion * Laugh Factor * Speed Dating * Fairy Tales on Ice * Surf Competition * Grand Opening * Nature Hike * Cater The Movie Set * Run For Charity * Cater The Science Fair Limited Time Catering Orders Sometimes there are events where you have to finish all the goals and the catering order in a certain amount of time, for example, the 1st Year Anniversary Party. If you don't get three stars within the event, but have plenty of time to redo it again, you can redo it. If you fail to finish the catering order with three stars and the event expires while you're working on it, you cannot redo it. Limited Time Catering Orders: * 1st Year Anniversary Party * Ghoulish Feast * Thanksgiving Extravaganza * Holiday Dinner * Treats For Kids * New Years Party * Valentine's Day Dinner * Feed The Irish Feast * Lomi-Lomi Luau * Great Egg Hunt * Mother's Day Celebration * Super Summer Fest Prep * Movie Wrap Party * Grandma's Cook-Off * High Tea Party * Manny's Mobile Meal * Trick or Treat Party * Siggy's Mad Scientist Ball * The Fall Feast * Cater The Parade * Help Out The Toy Drive * Holiday Tree Lighting * New Year's Breakfast in the Park * Exhibit at the Louvre * Cruise on the Seine * Cater the Gaelic Games Campaign Orders Just like any other order, completing each order within the 3-star time limit gets you the most points and a reward recipe. Once you finish the order, the number of stars you earned are added to a percentage bar. The more stars you earn, the closer you get to unlocking a special prize! Amelia's Campaign * Business Upgrade I * Business Upgrade II * Business Upgrade III Fred's Campaign * Fred's Chance I * Fred's Chance II * Fred's Chance III Susie's Campaign * Susie's Booth I * Susie's Booth II * Susie's Booth III Buck Bradshaw's Bronze Stove Campaign * Cater the Bronze Trade Show * Cater the Bronze Infomercial * Cater the Bronze Release Party The Honeymoon Campaigns * Cater the Alaska Cruise * Cater the Roman Feast * Cater the African Safari *Campaign Reward: Poached Pears With Honey * Cater the Rainforest Expedition * Cater the Lantern Festival * Cater the Outback Outing *Campaign Reward: Rainbow Pancakes Buck Bradshaw's Graphite Stove Campaign * Cater the Graphite Trade Show * Cater the Graphite Infomercial * Cater the Graphite Release Party Buck Bradshaw's Copper Stove Campaign * Cater the Copper Trade Show * Cater the Copper Infomercial * Cater the Copper Release Party Maypole Event Campaigns * Bird Watching * Birds of a Feather * The Early Worm * Cherry Blossom Blooms * Beneath the Cherry Blossom * Very Cherry Blossoms The New Arrival Campaigns * Cater the Pre-Baby Party * Cater Baby Proofing Party * Catering In Advance * Cater the Baby Party * Cater the Hand-Me-Downs Party * Cater Mom's Day Off Party Summer Fest Campaigns Part 1 * Beach BBQ I * Beach BBQ II * Beach BBQ III * Party Boat Cruise I * Party Boat Cruise II * Party Boat Cruise III Summer Fest Campaigns Part 2 * Country Dinner I * Country Dinner II * Country Dinner III * Forest Feast I * Forest Feast II * Forest Feast III The Family Vacation Campaigns * Theme Park Party I * Theme Park Party II * Theme Park Party III * Hawaiian Luau I * Hawaiian Luau II * Hawaiian Luau III Buck Bradshaw's Gold Stove Campaign * Cater the Gold Trade Show * Cater the Gold Infomercial * Cater the Gold Release Party *Campaign Reward: Beef Kushiyakai Weekend with Baby Chai and Grandpa Campaign * Romeo's Lunch I * Romeo's Lunch II * Romeo's Lunch III * Storytelling Time I * Storytelling Time II * Storytelling Time III Buck Bradshaw's Titanium Stove Campaign * Cater the Titanium Trade Show * Cater the Titanium Infomercial * Cater the Titanium Release Party *Campaign Reward: Son in Law Eggs Memory Lane Catering Campaigns * Cater Joe's Lemonade Stand * Cater Joe's Science Fair * Cater Joe's Bike Rally * Cater Lisa's Talent Show * Cater Lisa's First Rock Gig * Cater Lisa's Prom Night Cafe Music Awards Campaign * Boutique Lunch * Red Carpet * After Party Back In Time Campaign *50s Lunch *Hollywood Photo-Shoot *Queen's Coronation *60s Barbeque *60s Rock Show *Woodstock Festival Wild Ride Campaign *Bowling Alley Lunch *Roller Disco Bash *Soup Tasting Ceremony *Welcome Lunch *Warm Up Party *Anniversary Party Buck Bradshaw's Platinum Stove Campaign * Cater the Platinum Trade Show * Cater the Platinum Infomercial * Cater the Platinum Release Party *Campaign Reward: English Cranberry Duff Ever After Campaign * Under the Tree * A Mad Tea Party * The Croquet Match * Breakfast In Bed * The Prince's Ball * Happily Ever After Halloween Holiday 2012 Campaign * Feast For All * Behind The Mask * Sweet Craving * Howdy Neighbor! * Deck The Home * Trick or Treat Buck Bradshaw's Ruby Stove Campaign * Cater the Ruby Trade Show * Cater the Ruby Infomercial * Cater the Ruby Release Party *Campaign Reward: Glazed Holiday Turkey Fall Fair Campaigns *Best Fall Pie *Best Fall Jam *Best Fall Cake *Campaign Reward: Jam Tarts *Largest Pumpkin *Wheat Grinding *Corn Shucking *Campaign Reward: Berry and Peach Slice Thanks and Giving Campaign *Turkey Bowl *Thanksgiving Parade *Thanksgiving Dinner *Campaign Reward: Autumn Farrow Salad *Soup Kitchen *Pet Adoption Day *Charity Cook Off *Campaign Reward: Wild Dry Fruit Rice Naughty and Nice Campaign *Decadent Desserts *Holiday Shopping *Winter Decorations *Present Time *Holiday Giveaway *Treasured Ornaments Buck Bradshaw's Emerald Stove Campaign * Cater the Emerald Trade Show * Cater the Emerald Infomercial * Cater the Emerald Release Party *Campaign Reward: Russian Katchapuri Christmas Mystery Campaign *Santa's Visit *Carol Singing *Costume Party *Decorate the Tree *Nativity Scene *Elves' Snowman Buck Bradshaw's Topaz Stove Campaign * Cater the Topaz Trade Show * Cater the Topaz Infomercial * Cater the Topaz Release Party *Campaign Reward: Mango Sticky Rice Buck Bradshaw's Sapphire Stove Campaign * Cater the Sapphire Trade Show * Cater the Sapphire Infomercial * Cater the Sapphire Release Party *Campaign Reward: Blueberry Mousse Cup Joe's Adventures Campaign * A Fiery Leap * A Flying Start * A Furious Run Lisa's Adventures Campaign * Flamenco Lady * Viennese Lady * Greek Lady Buck Bradshaw's Amethyst Stove Campaign * Cater the Amethyst Trade Show * Cater the Amethyst Infomercial * Cater the Amethyst Release Party *Campaign Reward: Purple Sweet Potato Yokan Buck Bradshaw's Diamond Stove Campaign * Cater the Diamond Trade Show * Cater the Diamond Infomercial * Cater the Diamond Release Party *Campaign Reward: Pops Coconut Pie Grandma's Favorite Recipes Campaign * Gardening Time * Grandma's Story Time * Sand Castles * Grandma Camp * Crafting Lesson * Favorite Cookies Once Upon A Crime Campaigns * Tragic Mirror * The Green Queen * Rock Candy * Musical Mouse * A Real Puppet * Little Red Riding Pup Basil Baker's Culinary Delight British Campaign *Cookery Show *Culinary Workshop *Cooking Content Sweet Valentine Campaigns *Valentine's Day Cards *Split the Pinata *Poem Contest *Classic Picnic *Treasure Hunt *Dance with Me Cafe in Venice Campaigns * Rialto Bridge * St. Mark's Square * On a Gondola * The Grand Canal * St. Mark's Basilica * Doge's Palace Basil Baker's Culinary Delight French Campaign *French Cookery Show *French Culinary Workshop *French Cooking Content Springing Forward Campaigns *Winter Weed Whacker *A Glass Act *Growing Greens *Frost-Free Flowers *Rooting For Roots *Summer Starters Buck Bradshaw's Fire Stove Campaign *Fire Trade Show *Fire Infomercial *Fire Release Party *Campaign Reward: Burnt Butter Ravioli St Patrick's Day 2013 Campaigns *Green River *Green Town *Green Traffic *Paddy's Parade *Shamrock 'n' Roll *An Irish Evening Buck Bradshaw's Water Stove Campaign *Water Trade Show *Water Infomercial *Water Release Party *Campaign Reward: Freshwater Shrimp Wraps Easter Blessings Campaigns *Egg Hunt *Egg Decoration *Face Painting *Easter Treats *Easter Crafts *Costume Party Buck Bradshaw's Sunflower Stove Campaign *Sunflower Trade Show *Sunflower Infomercial *Sunflower Release Party Spring Melody Campaigns *Road Trip (Order) *Dance Routine *Costume Shopping *Concert Rehearsal *Rehearsal Dinner *Meet the Fans A Turkish Tale Campaigns *Istanbul Tour *Picnic in Istanbul *Local Istanbul Delights *Turkish Delights I *Turkish Delights II *Turkish Delights III Buck Bradshaw's Orchid Stove Campaign *Orchid Trade Show *Orchid Infomercial *Orchid Release Party Sugar and Spice Campaigns *Yummy Recipes *Hiring Help *Interior Decoration *Bread Shelves *Plumbing *Finishing Touches European Symphony Campaigns *Euro Road Trip *Euro Dance Routine *Euro Costume Shopping *Euro Concert Rehearsal *Euro Rehearsal Dinner *Meet the Euro Fans Basil Baker's Culinary Delight Spanish Campaign *Spanish Cookery Show *Spanish Culinary Workshop *Spanish Cooking Content Mum's The Word Campaigns *Mother's Day Card *Baking A Cake *Mother's Day Celebration (2013 Order) *Breakfast In Bed *Spacious Delight *Dinner Date Buck Bradshaw's Daisy Stove Campaign *Daisy Trade Show *Daisy Infomercial *Daisy Release Party Australian Adventure Campaigns *Sydney Tour *Picnic in Sydney *Local Aussie Delights *Aussie Delights I *Aussie Delights II *Aussie Delights III Buck Bradshaw's Peacock Stove Campaign *Peacock Trade Show *Peacock Infomercial *Peacock Release Party Category:Catering